Just your typical NepNowa fanfic
by Land of the Villains
Summary: As the title says, this is just a normal Neptune x Noire fanfiction. My first time writing one of these, so if I did anything wrong, don't be afraid to insult my writing. Rated T for language, and that's about it.


"Uuuuuuuugh!" The sound of groaning echoed throughout the halls of the basilicom, leading back to a bedroom located down the hall of the building, where the sound was crystal clear, even with the double doors being shut tightly in the front. "For the last time, I'm busy! So would you please leave and stop skipping out on your work!?" A certain black haired tsundere with twintails half yelled, half sighed. Clearly, this had happened more than once already.

"No way! If I did that, then I would have to face the wrath of Pissty, and she will devour me in like, three minutes!" Laughed the one who was causing said trouble for the tsundere, who's short pinkish hair shook around as she laughed, sitting down on the bed that belonged to the tsundere. One could describe her, as a idiot at times, for she rarely cared about doing, I dunno, her job and was pretty slow at times, mostly wanting to eat pudding, annoy her friends, or play video games. "Besides, if I didn't come to visit you everyday, then you would get all depressed my little Lonely Heart." Teased the shorter of the two, smirking as the tsundere got all flustered and angry.

"I-I'm not lonely! I have plenty of friends for your information! Why, I had a very nice conversation with one yesterday!"

"Oh yeah? Can you call them so I can meet them?"

"U-Uh, w-well…..t-they're busy! Yeah, all of them are busy! Besides, I don't have to tell you about them!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Lonely Heart."

"I AM NOT LONELY HEART!"

In case those of you who are reading this don't know who these two are, then what is wrong with you? Anyway, these two are Neptune and Noire, otherwise known as Purple Heart and Black Heart, each ruling over their respective nations of Planeptune and Lastation. I would explain more, but I have enough faith that you at least know all this and more basic information before deciding to read this story.

So, let's just head back to our lovable idiot and adorable tsundere. Neptune dropped by to surprise Noire, which really meant to escape her responsibilities yet again. She was sitting on Noire's bed with her jacket hanging on the back of one of the chairs in there and shoes near the foot of the bed, leaving her in her purple dress and blue-white striped stockings.

"Whatever! What do you want Neptune, I hope you have a good reason for wasting my time! Unlike SOME people, I actually like to get my-" As Noire rambled on to lecture Neptune, she had completely missed to notice that Neptune had gotten off her bed and had walked over to a bookshelf that had Noire's books and games all neatly organized and cleaned.

"Geez, even Noire's bookshelf is boring!" Neptune whined, mostly to herself, as she pulled out a random book and began flipping through all the pages as Noire finished her miniature lecture, "-and THAT is why you should take your role as CPU much more seriously! Honestly, you're like a little ki-huh?" Noire stopped, finally noticing that Neptune was no longer on her bed. Sighing, Noire turned to her left, only to see Neptune standing to the left of her bookshelf with a book.

Screaming on the inside, Noire walked up to the Planeptune CPU and was about to wrap her hands around her throat to strangle her, only for Neptune to suddenly turn around and bump into her, knocking both backwards with each of them falling. "Augh!" Both of them groaned as they fell, though Noire landed on her behind, Neptune had hit the bookshelf. The impact seemed to have tipped it over, because the shelf came crashing down to the ground on its side, spilling everything that was once on it everywhere.

"..." Neither CPU said a single word, at least, until Neptune broke the silence by putting on a sheepish smile and commented, "That didn't seem very sturdy at all." Noire, this time, let out a full groan, one that was made up of anger and annoyance. Noire stood up from her spot on the ground, brushing her dress off, Neptune doing the same.

"Why don't you ever go annoy the OTHERS?" Noire asked, holding back on the strangling until she made sure she and Neptune were alone, she didn't want to be arrested for murdering a CPU. Wait, can CPUs be arrested? How would that work? Do they have special cells or dungeons for CPUs specifically, or can CPUs basically get away with murder whenever they want? Whatever, we're getting off track, back to the two gay goddesses!

Neptune simply smiled and suddenly jumped at Noire, putting her arms around the tsunderes waist and hugging her, "That's easy! It's cuz you're the most fun to be around! Blanc would kill me after a while and Vert will just talk, or fangirl, about 4 Godesses Online and how it's now being released for your Lastation 4." Neptune grins, "Plus your cute when you go all tsundere, it's one of your best points!"

"For the last time! I am NOT a tsunde-wait, you think I'm fun and cute?" Noire stopped and repeated those words, trying and failing miserably to fight back a blush that was slowly forming on her face. Neptune laughed and nuzzled her face into Noire's chest, making Noire yelp out loud, "Yep! You're adorable! Of course, not as much as me, but you're pretty close! And-" Neptune stopped, lifting her face up to look at Noire, whose face was now red from both embarrassment and anger, the goddess of Planeptune blinked before speaking.

"...Are you not wearing a bra?"

"WHAT THE HELL NEPTUNE!" Noire screamed, shoving Neptune off of her, which got a loud "Nepu!?" out of the girl, and used her hands cover her chest, her face burning red, "DON'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT OUT LOUD! GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Neptune slowly sat up and rubbed her head, "Owie, be gentle with me Noire-" "STOP MAKING IT SOUND DIRTY!"

Noire took some deep breaths, calming down before she groaned and rubbed her head, "Honestly! You are such a kid! I don't know how anyone puts up with you!" Neptune stayed silent while listening to Noire rant. Once the tsun was finished, Neptune got up onto her feet and smiled. "Well, I dunno about a lot of them, but I DO know why you deal with me Noire~" Neptune walked over to Noire, stopping once she was in front of the goddess of Lastation. Noire raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And why is tha-MMPH!?" Noire was suddenly interrupted by something soft and smooth meeting her lips. Looking down, Noire saw purplish-pink hair in her vision, and she started to put the pieces together.

The soft and smooth thing was lips.

Neptune's lips.

Neptune was kissing her!

While Noire was having a mental breakdown in her mind, Neptune pulled her lips away from Noire's, her face now also pink, but with a grin on her face. "It's cuz you've been wanting to be with me, in the romantic way I mean, for a long time now, I know cuz I feel the same way." Neptune giggled, seeing Noire's face change from shock, to happiness, to confusion, to other emotions was priceless. It took Noire another minute before she spoke again, quickly putting on her tsundere mask again, crossing her arms and turning her head. "W-What makes y-you think I l-l-love you huh!? M-Maybe I love s-s-someone else! Huh!?"

Neptune knew how this was gonna go, Noire was always so hard headed when it came to these kinds of things, so she decided to play a little mind game. Pouting, Neptune sighed, "That's too bad, guess I read the signs wrong then. Guess I should move on then huh?" One of Noire's fingers twitched, and so did her expression, "M-Move…..on?"

"Yeah, I guess I should move on from you and go after someone else. Maybe Plutia, she was cute and her dominatrix transformation was sexy I'll admit."

Noire's legs began to shake, she was also starting to sweat.

"Maybe Uzume, she is what you would call waifu material. Strong, determined, kind, and cute all in one package."

At this point, Noire's entire body began to shake, Neptune knew she was close to breaking, now for the finishing blow.

"Actually, Blanc is pretty cute, sure she has some anger issues, but me and her know each other the best, plus her lips do look soft and-"

Noire broke.

"Just shut up and fucking kiss me already!" Noire all but screamed, grabbing Neptune's shoulders and roughly pulling the smaller girl's lips into hers, to which the smaller girl would wrap her arms around Noire's neck and Noire's arms around Neptune's waist, soon both of their tongues were in all out war over who claimed whos mouth. This escalated further as Noire fell backwards onto her bed, bringing Neptune with her, though both soon had to stop to allow themselves to breath, pulling apart and breathing heavily.

It was Neptune who spoke first after gaining air, "So, does this make us girlfriend and girlfriend?"

Noire was silent, it felt like an eternity until she spoke again, a smirk forming on her face, "If we aren't, then what was the point of this whole story?"

Neptune laughed and nuzzled her face into Noire's, "I love you Nowa!"

Noire smiled and rubbed Neptune's head, her fingers running through her hair, "I love you too Nepu."

- **Author's Note-**

 _Heyo people who actually rread my stuff, well I don't have much to read, but anyway! Here is my attempt at a NepNowa fanfic, be sure to tell me what is good or bad about it, give me advice on what to do in the future, or just say I'm a waste of fanfiction writing space. DemiDimension is taking too long, but it will be updated eventually, see ya until next time!_

- _ **Vill the Villain**_


End file.
